Chicxulub Crater (level)
Chicxulub Crater is the tenth campaign level of Resistance 2. Synopsis Having smuggled the nuclear bomb aboard the Chimeran flagship, Blake, Hale, Capelli and their team must now complete Operation Black Eden, now the only hope of stopping the Chimera. Their objective, to place the bomb in the ship's main reactor and detonate it. The task force is split split up once inside the ship: Blake and the SRPA soldiers move to place the bomb near the core reactor of the ship, while Hale and Capelli move to take down the reactor's defences. Unfortunately, Blake and the SRPA forces, who are taking the warhead to the ship's central reactor, are killed in an ambush, and the Chimera take the bomb and try to remove it from the ship. As Hale makes his way to the bomb, he encounters heavy resistance and finally Daedalus hovering over the bomb. After a pitched battle, Hale kills Daedalus. Hale is drawn to Daedalus' corpse and upon touching it, is engulfed by energy that advances his mutation and grants him psychokinetic abilities. After activating the bomb, Hale escapes with Capelli on a Chimeran shuttle. The bomb goes off, destroying the Chimeran fleet and dealing them a grievous blow in their occupation of Earth. The shock wave from the explosion hits the shuttle, however, and despite Hale's efforts, the shuttle crashes nearby. Capelli wakes up, unharmed, and finds Hale is no longer in the shuttle. Capelli walks outside and finds Hale gazing at the sky, now visibly red with three planet-like spheres where the Chimera flagship once was. Hale then turns to face Capelli; he has now finished his transformation into a Chimera, his eyes completely gold, his face distorted, his skin turned pale-white and is in mental contact with the other surviving Chimera. Hale, his voice eerily similar to Daedalus, echos Daedalus' first words to Hale and tells Capelli: "They are calling to us. Can you hear them?... It's beautiful." Capelli responds immediately by drawing his pistol, forcing Hale to not come any closer towards him. Hale finishes his last words confirms the Chimera's intentions by saying "This is just the beginning." Consumed with remorse (and entirely contrary in nature to his earlier attitude towards his superior officer), Capelli whispers, "Forgive me, sir. It was an honor." Capelli shoots Hale in the head, killing him. Transcript See Chicxulub Crater/Transcript Trivia *There are a number of unexplained oddities that occur in this level. **At this same location, a swarm of security drones are hovering nearby, all of which spot the two intruders. However, the drones do not recognize them as a threat, and do not open fire. They open fire shortly afterwards, likely trying to ambush them. **When Hale is chasing down Nellie, the group of Chimera that had taken the bomb can be watched with the use of a Fareye rifle. The Ravager in command of the group can be seen violently striking and killing a nearby Hybrid. *At the scene where Major Blake and X-Ray Squad had died, Capelli says "Shit" at the end of a sentence when the subtitles read "Fuck". *Corpses of Blake and the X-Ray Squad can eventually be found while trying to retrieve Nellie. They are in the same area with the Titan carrying the nuke, while being escorted by two Ravagers. Category:Resistance 2 Levels Category:Levels